I'm Jealous
by JunHirano
Summary: when kaimei high students go camp to somewhere in sendai area. there's a missunderstanding between bossun and himeko. so, what happen to them?


**Um.. okay. i'm sorry if my english is very bad! coz.. you know.. that... i'm not the native speaker. so i hope you understand it. and enjoy this fict. haha**

* * *

Kaimei high school students go camping to somewhere in the Sendai area . The boys were making tents . And the girls are cooking . Meanwhile , in the girls camp Yabasawa and Captain forcing Himeko to give a hot chocolate to the person that she likes .  
" What you said ! ? Not ! I'm not going to give him ! "  
" Why not ? You like him do not you? "Said the captain insisted .  
" Right yabasu.. Himeko chan ! Do not be shy " said Yabasawa .  
" Huh ... to be honest I hate being forced like this . But I have no choice. I'll do it ! " Himeko said aloud , her cheeks began to blush now .

She walked toward the boys camp . She certainly will give this hot chocolate to Bossun . Yes because she have a special feeling for Bossun . Although she has always refused to acknowledge it . She has been running almost at the destination . She opened her mouth to call Bossun. But ... Saaya appears suddenly and invite Bossun talk with her . Accidently Himeko 's eye and Bossun's eye looked at each other . Although only 5 seconds .

Seeing the incident , Himeko was annoyed and canceled a plan to give her masterpieces hot chocolate for Bossun . Himeko saw Katou Kiri was not far from there . Rather than redundant , so Himeko gave her hot chocolate to Katou Kiri . Himeko ran back to the girls camp.

* * *

Bossun just finished talking with Saaya . Incidentally he saw the incident and wondering at his self

_'why Himeko not give her hot chocolate for him? and why the hell does she have to give it toKatou Kiri ! ?' _. Bossun very upset to see it . Saaya was later surprised . " what happen Bossun ? You look like you 're upset " asked Saaya " No, it 's okay "says Bossun lied .  
Indeed his mouth can lie . But his heart was not ! And when he saw Himeko with Katou he always have bad feelings . Anxious , confused , annoyed .  
" Come on ! It's...It's not like i'm care with you but...If you're lying I do not care anymore ! Okay, see ya Bossun ! " Saaya's voice was break the silence .

* * *

Saaya was left Bossun . Then suddenly there came Switch replaces Saaya presence .  
" What's wrong Bossun ? " asked Switch with computer voice .  
" Nothing.. I'm just okay! " Replied Bossun  
" Why did you become like this ? You 're upset ? "  
" I'm not upset .. it's just .. I feel .. weird .. my chest felt tight and painful "  
" So you 're upset don't you?"  
"No ! I'm not upset ! "  
"Come on , admit it . It must because of Himeko just now ? "  
" How did you know that!? ... I mean ... no ! Not her ! " Bossun circumvent the increasingly red face . Now his face was very red like a boiled crab .  
" you really childish Bossun "

* * *

Himeko suddenly came toward them .  
" Hey you guys ! " Himeko surprise them from behind .  
" Hi ... Himeko ! ? Why are you here ? " Bossun wondering  
" can came here to see you two guys ! ? "  
"yes,of course, Himeko " said Switch  
"of course not! ! " Said Bossun .

'_Why Bossun said that?_' Himeko thought to her self .  
" What did ya say Bossun ? There seems to be a problem with you "Ask Himeko  
" No! None of your business ! "  
" Why the hell are you so childish! ? "  
" I'm not childish ! "

Switch was drag Himeko out from Bossun to talk with him . Switch knew Bossun was annoyed at Himeko .  
" Himeko come here for a second . I want to tell you something "  
" Heh ? What's wrong? Umm .. OK "

* * *

" Ooh .. so he's jealous of me ? "  
" Ya can say so . Hurry you approached him . Maybe he was not upset now "  
" Huh ... Well .. he is really troublesome .. "  
" Himeko Ganbatte ! "

* * *

Bossun sitting in front of a campfire , hugging his acoustic bass . His eyes blaze looked like a bonfire burning anger . His mind is empty. But he still fiddling with the acoustic bass , he played a minor scale melody song . Himeko suddenly appeared without his knowing it .  
" Bossun ! why you do this ! ? Do not be like that to me ! I'm sick of it ! "  
" What's your problem ? "  
" Stop playing your bass that is miserable ! You 're upset don't ya? "  
" No ! I'm not upset ! "  
" So you're jealous of me ? ? "  
" Not too ! Who would be jealous ! "  
" Oh okay then " .

Himeko stepped away from him . But Bossun grab her arm and say . " Do not go " was all he could say . Himeko looked at him in surprise , but she had no other choice to refuse . Then follow Bossun's step toward the stool before the fire . Then they sat side by side staring at the campfire . Bossun puts his acoustic bass to the ground . He looked straight into the eyes towards Himeko . Himeko felt nervous . Bossun held her hand and begin talks .  
" Hah .. so .. to the point .. I hate you when you gave your hot chocolate to Katou ! "  
" Huh ? So what ? "  
" Because I like your hot chocolate"  
" Baka ! I wanted to give this hot chocolate for you ! but, when i'm arrive at the boys cam, i saw you are chitchating with Saaya ! but i don't want to bother you ! So I give it to Katou . Rather than redundant "  
" Oh .. so so " said the relieved Bossun  
" You are not upset now ? " asked Himeko  
" Still ! "  
" So what? "  
" I hate the moment when i see you with Katou ! He's an eyesore ! He was too proud ! Tch ! "  
" So you're jealous of me huh? Hyu hyuuu "  
" Argh ... I'm not jealous ! "  
" Never mind I also hate when i see you with Saaya ! "  
" Hah ? So what? We're just friends "  
" Hah ! Baka ! You're really childish ! My distaste at Saaya is the same as of your distaste in Katou ! "  
" Oh so .. "  
" nevermind! I want to go back to my camp alone ! "

only 1 step himeko walking to leave him , Bossun grab her hand again . And the second time he has to say " do not go " Himeko soon reversed at him . He Hugged her as he didn't want to lost her . Then slowly he kissed Himeko's sweet lips. Himeko was confused and her face flushed .

" Bossun ... what are you doing ? ? ?"  
" ... I'm sorry Himeko .. I'm honest I'm jealous of you "  
" Hah .. finally you admit it "  
" This is better than I lost you right ! ? "  
" Hm .. so so " Himeko was blushing . Then she play her blond hair .  
" I .. I love Himeko ! " heard that phrase makes Himeko heart tremble .

She touched. Suddenly he hug Bossun . " I love you too Bossun ! " and then they started kissing again .

" Hah .. i wont sleep tonight . Hahaha ! This compensation for the earlier misunderstanding ! "  
" Are you crazy Bossun ?! " Himeko 's face was very red now . And she hit Bossun.  
" Ouch .. it's pain you know?! I'm just kidding ! "  
" I know it . Hahaha . If you're serious.. umm..i'm okay with that "  
"Okay I'm serious ! "  
" huh.. okay then.. i have no choice" 

END.


End file.
